lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Chryst
Chryst Decus, or '''The Redeemer of the Wasteland '''is an 18 year old Human/Mutant girl hailing from the Aevus Tribe. Result of a virgin birth, Chryst was seen as a miracle by her tribe and considered a blessing from the gods. From the point of her birth, she'd be treated as royalty and raised as the fabled "Redeemer of the Wasteland", the one who would bring life back to the wasteland. Overview Background Story Powers, Abilities, Skills and Equipment A mercenary, Chryst is extremely skilled, and via her heritage a formidable opponent to meet on the battlefield. With the combination of strategy, and martial arts prowess, she can mesh her abilities and skills to take down almost any foe. Though she mostly focuses on staying at a distance to make the most of her powers, she is no slouch physically. Ki and Physical Prowess Chryst has very relaxed Ki, likened to slowly flowing water. She has a great grasp of how to control her Ki, and the amount outputted in contrast to Masamune for instance. This causes for her to continuously use Ki for longer periods of time without excessive stress. Despite her aptitude when manipulating her Ki, her actual reserves of Ki aren't much to be jealous of. Physically, Chryst's raw strength is enhanced via Ki, making her more powerful than the average wanderer of the wasteland, but almost nothing in comparison to Masamune or Kuri. She is extremely fast, though sometimes her mind is too fast for even her body. Causing for her to be capable of easily reacting to attacks that she herself cannot actually avoid due to the lack of speed. Though, her physical attributes aren't necessarily her strong points. Ballistic Mind A result of her hybrid Mutant blood, Chryst has developed a unique ability which gifts her access to Telekinetic abilities. Though, as it may seem as merely such at first glance, it is in reality Chryst exerting and manipulating her own soul around her in a corporeal form. Thus, allowing her to control the environment around herself. While her abilities are commonly used for more passive Telekinetic usage, Chryst' ability is better suited for aggressive use. With a style allowing for far more violent outcomes when used. This also makes her Telekinetic abilities far more powerful and harder to break through physically and mentally. Her power has been stated by many through her life to have infinite potential for strength, being that her ability is connected directly to her own willpower, which isn't finite. Her abilities allow her manipulate as many items, animate or not within a general vicinity around her. Her range can be extended exponentially, but as she does the necessary focus as well as amount of targets are drastically decreased. She can cast her powers upon herself, allowing her the ability to levitate as well as use extremely enhanced leaps to travel faster. She can also create forcefields, and large walls of force which she unleashes from her palms offensively. Lover's Embrace With the contact of her lips to another living being's, Chryst can grant healing in the form of a hyper accelerated regenerative healing factor. She does this by giving her own Life essence, healing even open flesh wounds, and broken bones, while leaving her utterly exhausted. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Lookout X Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Mercenaries Category:Humans